Knapford
* North Western Railway |lines = * The Main Line * The Loop Line * Ffarquhar Branch Line |no_of_platforms = * 3 * 5 |previous = Tidmouth Lower Tidmouth |next = Crosby Dryaw }} Knapford is a small town on the River Els estuary, south of Tidmouth, of which it is a dormitory. Knapford serves as the junction for the Ffarquhar Branch Line, as such, its station is called Knapford Junction. In the television series, Knapford is home to the main station on Sodor. History ''The Railway Series For centuries the area below Elsbridge had been flooded both at high tide and when the river was in spate. At other times it looked innocent enough to tempt unwary invaders to choose this route inland. All without exception found themselves engulfed in bog. During the 1880s the Ulfstead Mining Company became interested in the minerals (lead mostly) waiting to be found on the higher ground east of the marsh; but without a firm footing they could not be either extracted or transported away. Accordingly they called in A. W. Dry & Co who had experience of working on drainage problems in East Anglia. A. W. Dry built embankments across the flats north and south of the river (along which the main line of the railway now runs), and installed tide gates. The river was then embanked along its south eastern side, but the opposite bank was left open to provide a flood-pool for the normal river flow which could be drained off every day at low tide. It thus remained a marsh where the Elsbridge fenmen could carry on their activities as before, and since this, fortunately, was the side of the river they preferred, they offered little opposition to A. W. Dry's drainage operations on the east. The present station at Knapford is the third on the site, and dates from 1956 when Sir Charles Topham Hatt disturbed by the congestion at Tidmouth, launched his Knapford Harbour Development Scheme. There are now two stations at Knapford - Junction and Harbour. Knapford has been useful as a supplementary harbour, but its exposed position has not enabled it to provide the best answer to Sir Topham Hatt’s problem. That was why in 1966 he went north to see what could be done at Arlesburgh. The town of Knapford itself, though an important railway junction, is in a bleak position. It is a railway and dock town. Few people live here apart from railwaymen, dock workers and drainage engineers. It had a population of 2,200 in 1951. Farming, fishing and fowling also form part of the local economy. Several maps show the main line terminating at the junction, though some books mention that the terminus is Tidmouth. What's more, Knapford appears to be larger than Tidmouth, whereas the Rev. W. Awdry stated in The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways that it is ''smaller than Tidmouth. ''Thomas & Friends Knapford is the "Big Station" in the television series. It has a large canopy. The station has six tracks total, four being through tracks and two being terminal tracks. Knapford has a refreshment kiosk, the Engine Drivers locker room, M.C. BUNN, Sir Topham Hatt's Office and a bookstall. At one point, the bookstall was temporarily replaced by a toy shop. In Tale of the Brave, the station is given a new track layout and signal gantries were added above the lines. In P.A. Problems, Sir Topham Hatt decided to upgrade the public announcement system with a new one called the TX-1000, but this caused problems as the sound quality was bad. He decided to switch it back afterwards. Knapford High Street is located here. A bus leaves from the front of Knapford Station to there every ten minutes. Philip is permanently based here. Appearances Railway Series= * 'Gordon the Big Engine' - Down the Mine * 'Percy the Small Engine' - Duck Takes Charge , Percy and Harold and Percy's Promise * 'The Eight Famous Engines' - The Fat Controller's Engines * 'The Twin Engines' - The Missing Coach * 'Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine' - Bluebells of England * 'More About Thomas the Tank Engine' - Thomas, Percy and the Coal , The Runaway and Better Late Than Never * 'Thomas and the Great Railway Show' - Muesem-Piece * 'Thomas Comes Home' - Snow Problem, Washout! and Thomas Comes Home * 'Wilbert the Forest Engine' - Percy's Porridge and Foaming at the Funnel * 'Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines' - Rabbits and Golden Jubilee * 'Thomas and Victoria' - Eels on Wheels and Toby's Vintage Train * 'Thomas and his Friends' - Thomas and the Swan Other * 'Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree' * 'Thomas and the Evil Diesel' * 'Thomas and Gordon Off the Rails' * 'Thomas and the Hurricane' }} |-|Television Series= Trivia * The name is derived from the parish of Knapwell, where the Rev. W. Awdry was vicar. * Knapford has appeared in every series except the fifth (where it was replaced with Kirk Ronan), and every special except The Great Discovery and Misty Island Rescue, although it was mentioned in the latter special. * Knapford and its station has had numerous modifications throughout the years: ** Series 2: *** The harbour seen in the background vanished. ** Thomas and the Magic Railroad: *** The town beside Knapford was missing and replaced with trees. ** Series 6: *** The town beside Knapford returns. ** Series 17: *** A duplicate of the bookstall seen behind tracks 3 and 4 has been placed in the car park, making it impossible for a normal-sized car to enter one of the parking spaces. *** The luggage weight also overlaps part of the car park lines. ** Series 18: *** The tracks into Knapford station gain crossovers, and gantries similar to those seen in the first four series were added. **** These redesigns were aided in part by SiF users Simon Martin and Sean O'Connor. *** The tracks leading out from Platforms 3 and 4 also end at sets of buffers. ** The Adventure Begins: *** A shunting yard was added near the station, complete with a coal hopper, several sheds and sidings. Signal gantries were also added at the front and back of the station. *** The station was retextured with new brickwork. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (normal, "Sights and Sounds", and Talking versions; discontinued) * Wood * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued) * Collectible Railway * Adventures (discontinued) * LEGO (discontinued) * Bachmann * Capsule Plarail * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Thomas Town * Thomas Engine Collection Series (with The Breakdown Train; discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Choro-Q (as transforming destination; discontinued) * Motorized Railway de:Knapford es:Knapford he:נאפפורד pl:Knapford ru:Кнепфорд Category:Landmarks Category:Inhabited areas Category:Stations Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Thomas' Branch Line